


Densen (Allergy)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Allergies, Established Relationship, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “It’s hay fever, it’s just spring, I'm not contagious!”





	Densen (Allergy)

Yabu sneezed.

He grabbed a tissue, wiping his nose.

Time to go and throw it away, he sneezed again.

He repeated the same operation, but another sneeze made him realize that it was going to be an infinite cycle, so he decided to put the Kleenex’s box next to the couch where he was sitting, and waiting for fate to carry out its natural course.

When Kei came back home, he found him more or like in those conditions.

He kept still for a while, staring at him and tilting his head.

“Kota... what’s wrong with you?” he asked, confused.

“Hay fever, I guess.” the elder replied, his voice nasal as if he couldn’t breathe. He laid on the couch, bringing a hand to his forehead and looking at his boyfriend, begging. “I think I'm about to die, Kei-chan. Do something, please.” he asked, looking in pain.

Inoo snorted, and didn’t reply to him.

He headed to the bathroom, and when he got back Yabu didn’t manage to see what was in his hands.

He sat up, in time to see his boyfriend to a mask at him.

“Put it on.” he told him, practically, starting to spray disinfectant all around him.

Kota stared bewildered at him, standing up and ready to protest, but the younger raised a hand, shutting him up before he could even get started.

“Stop! Don’t you get any closer, Kota. You never know.” he told him, with a benevolent smile which clashed with his actions.

“What does it mean, Kei? It’s hay fever, it’s just spring, I'm not contagious!”

Inoo arched an eyebrow, and Kota was sure that if he had dared getting closer he would've patted his shoulder.

“Of course, honey. And I'm sure that’s what the Spanish told native Americans about smallpox.” he replied, looking annoyed when his boyfriend sneezed again.

“Kei... it’s not infective. It’s not a disease, it’s not a virus. It’s just an allergy, for god’s sake, don’t be so dramatic.” he tried to convince him again, failing miserably.

That night, on the couch covered with a blanket and a life supply of Kleenex on the couch, Kota didn’t stop sneezing for a second.

Kei was safe in the bedroom, the door closed shut, and the elder was almost sure he had sealed it to prevent him from sneaking inside during the night.

Yabu sighed, hoping he was going to get better soon.

God forbid that Kei, surfing through the internet, decided that it was better to put him in quarantine to avoid the disease spreading.


End file.
